


It's alright

by Sioster_71



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Help, How Do I Tag, I will add characters as I go, Jebać Zaćmienie, My First Work in This Fandom, Timezones sucks, Young dre, go follow me on insta same @, i'm dying here, no beta we die like l'manberg, no romantic relationships, u matter <3, uhhh, why u reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioster_71/pseuds/Sioster_71
Summary: Dream is tired. He can finally rest now. Sadly, his secret is left behind for people to see.AKA Dream angst.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 427





	1. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it's not too bad??  
> Partially inspired by song "It's alright" by Mother Mother, AKA I was about to write this when It's alright started playing and my mind went brrrrrr

„It’s alright”

Dream was curled up In his cell, back sticked to the rough obsidian of his cell.

“It’s ok” a voice spoke again.

It felt comforting.

“It’s alright, it’s ok”

Like if someone whishpered a lullaby.

“You can rest now”

He didn’t try to keep his hands around his ijuried legs anymore as he slipped into sleep.

\-----

It has been a month since anyone visited or checked on the prisoner. Sam didn’t delivered him food by himself since the food dispensers were installed.

But as a warden he had to check on him sooner or later. Clearly it was too late when he remembered about his duty.

It was around noon when the creeper hybrid entered the dark walls of his own creation.

Even as a heat emiting hybrid he could feel a chill run down his spine as he walked trough hollow hallways. He could feel that something was _not_ right.

The feeling in his stomach only got worse when he stopped at the bright wall of lava.

He tried to push it down but the feeling was too strong.

_Am I scared? I shouldn’ bet. I’m the warden. I’m strong, I have power over him now so why do I feel like this? I can’t- I have to- But- I feel-nononosomethig’swrongwhyhelpican’tdothisalone-_

He couldn’t handle it. Sam turned on his heels and trotted to the sun to seek for someone to accompany him.

_Why am I so weak? I can’t even check on him without running away. What’s wrong?_

He stopped running when he spotted a young blonde boy walking down the wooden path.

“Tommy? I need you to come with me to check on Dream. I know that you hate him and don’t want to see him again but something’s wrong and you are the closest person.”

“If you really need big man.”

And they were walking down the empty rooms again.

The same feeling settled in hybrid’s stomach once again, but thanks to knowing he’s not alone he could handle it.

When they stood before the waterfall of the molten rock blonde shivered clearly having second thoughts.

“You sure about this, Sam?”

“I’m the warden, I have to see how he’s doing. It’s my duty.”

Younger murmed something under his nose as older switched the lever that controlled lava.

“But really, why did you need me here? Don’t you have like full netherite? And what did you mean by saying that something’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure myself what happened but it clearly isn’t anything good. I just _feel_ this.”

_I can’t admit that I was afraid. Gremlin won’t leave me alone after saying that._

After this quick conversation they stood in silence waiting for the lava to get down. When it was down they came on the platform.

“Wait, how the fuck are you supposed to activate it when you are standing with me?”

“Some time ago I made it that I can activate it from here.”

“Redstone bullshit.”

When the platform started to move closer and closer to the cell they realized that they could barely see the prisoner.

“Is that green bitch curled up or did he shrinked?”

As they got into the cell a smell of mold and overall look of the room hit them. Right side was drowning in rotting potatoes. Literally a wall of mold. On the left side books were scattered around. Some pages torn out, black from the amount of ink on them or just full of words and drawings scribbled on them. Some of them were even burned a bit, or.. bitten? They weren’t sure but it was truly a terrible sight.

They saw a bit of green peeking out from behind a broken chest laying in the left corner of the obsidian box.

“The fuck..?.. Sam, when was the last time you were here..?”

“A month at least.”

“I don’t remember you saying that he went fucking insane here.”

They stood in silence not brave enough to come fully inside.

“…”

“Tommy, stay here I will go near him. I remember that few times he injuried himself that bad that I had to patch him up, so I will check him.”

“Sure.”

As the hybrid walked closer to the green bit sticking out from behind the chest, his companion picked up one of the books that was closest to him.

The book didn’t have a title nor a feather. As he opened and started reading a little chill rand down his spine. It was pretty creepy trying to read some weird scribbles and notes written by a probably insane person who once had a lot of power. Though, he got bored quite fast since he couldn’t make out most of the sentences. Only stuff he could read were either sentences that didn’t made sense or _alright_ s written on the last filled pages. As he put back the book and raised his eyes the older one made his last steps to stand next to Dream.

Sam looked at him and he really felt like the masked man was actually smaller. Maybe because he didn’t eat as much- that would explain the tsunami of rotten potatoes in his cell too. Warden looked at him for a bit longer and thinked about that, that he didn’t saw his chest raise even once since this visit. Cold sweat made its way onto his skin as he realized that.

“Oh fuck-“

He quickly grabbed prisoner’s hand and checked for a pulse.Tommy almost jumped at the sudden movement.

“fuck-fuck-nonoononono-“

“Sam? You good?”

“…”

The creeper hybrid sat resigned facing Dream.

“He’s dead.”

Blonde immediately rushed from his place to his friend.

“Wh- WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN HE’S DEAD?!”

“I MEAN HE’S DEAD!”

“BUT WHO WILL REVIVE WILBUR THEN?! ALSO ISN’T HE SUPPOSED TO, LIKE, RESPAWN? I REMEMBER WHEN HE SWIMMED IN LAVA AND RESPAWNED?”

“…I don’t know..”

“But why then wasn’t there a death message in the chat?”

“Remember when I took his communicator at the first day?”

“Oh.”

Tommy looked at the body sitting before them and another chill run down his spine. They botch stayed there for a while, shocked from the news.

“Sam, can you unclip his mask?”

Warden snapped his head to look at him surprised by his request.

“What do you mean? Why do you want me to do that?”

“I want to at least know how the person that I fought against so long looks like. And, since the bastard’s dead I don’t see why not.”

Sam huffed. He hesitated for a bit thinking about this, but at the end curiosity won and he came closer to the corpse. As he was inspecting where the mask’s strap is, he realized that Tommy’s comment about Dream shrinking were actually very correct. He didn’t look like an adult, all powerful warrior at all. More like an massacred teenager. He pushed that thought aside and unclipped the nightmare-fueling-mask.

Oh what an unpleasant sight his eyes were greeted with when he put the white smiley face mask on the obsidian floor.

Green-haired man muttered _What the-_ before realization hit him like a train.

It wasn’t a man’s face he was looking at.

It was a child’s face.

Bruised, littered with regular and burn scars, massacred, kid’s face.

Sam jumped away from the body with eyes open wide with fear and disbelief.

**_Nononononononononoono- itcantbeitsnothimnononoitsnothimnotheresnowayitshimIdidnotputakidinthisprisonnoachildwasntfightingwithanotherkidforthewholetimenononononoitcantbenonononoIdidnotjusthelpedtokillateenagerno_ **

“Sam?”

The hybrid started quietly sobbing and pointed at the body with shaking finger so Tommy would turn and look at it’s face-

“Sam what do you-“

His confused expression turned into horror when he looked at the face.

“S-Sam? This joke isn’t funny- Sam, Sam this is just an unfunny prank right? Sam-“

Their eyes meet. One watery pair wide with fear and other pair scared and pupils small with horror. Older one chocked with sobs as he shook his head.

“But how..?”

\-----

It was getting dark when they carried the body from Pandora’s Vault. It was so terribly light even for a probably starved one.

Tommy felt at least weird. He hated Dream but after learning that he was just a teenager like him, just after seeing his lifeless body littered with scars, he didn’t knew if he could hate him as much as before. What made him hide his age? How did he even menaged to do that? How did no one knew about this? Where did all those scars came from? Sure, he fought in a few wars but still, it was clearly too much to be from just that. How old he even was? From what he saw he couldn’t be older than Tubbo for sure. How was he so horribly strong as a teenager? He _rivaled_ _Techno_.

And as his thoughts ran in his mind he realized that this was the first time he was thinking about Dream as a human. Just as he died. How much were they botch fucked up?

Wait- where were they even carrying him? They should bury him but at the same time they want to tell the SMP. It would be weird to just tell people “oh by the way, Dream’s grave is xxx, he died today”.

“Sam, where the fuck are we even carrying him?”

“Community House. I don’t think you would want to drop him at your dirt shack and then gather everyone there, especially when they won’t even have enough space to breathe.”

“Yeah…”

The rest of the way to their destination they spent in silence. Luckily no one saw them. When they arrived and tucked the body in a corner of the room they started discussing how the hell were they supposed to inform people about this.

“Maybe tell them to come here as fast as they can using chat now?”

Taller one shook his head.

“Too much people at once. Imagine the chaos. Maybe inform some people that can stay calm and then the rest?”

“That’s a great idea Big Man!”

Tommy tried to cheer up himself as well the warden talking normally but it clearly didn’t work. Blonde looked once again at Dream laying in the corner. They will have to be quick. It won’t be much time and he will start to smell.

\-----


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Sam r tired, Tubbo drop kicks a door, Techno isn't happy, Karl goes through some serious shit.
> 
> Also puffy was supposed to be there but she was too slow and missed the drama. L

Tubbo quickly ran down the Prime Path.

It was a nice, cool evening. The stars were starting to shine and the sky was almost black. Only a few last reminders of today’s dawn still illuminated far away in the horizon. Clouds were light and fluffy just like a bunch of young sheeps running on a navy blue field littered with small, glittering, white flowers here and there.

If he wasn’t in a rush he would definitely sit and watch the dark beauty that was tonight’s sky.

Tommy messaged him to meet at the heart of the SMP- Community House.

_TommyInnit whispered to you: Come to Community House as fast as you can and don’t tell anyone. I’m waiting here with Sam for you and a few other people._

It had to be especially important because the loud boy’s text was serious, without any swears and grammar was surprisingly good.

When brunette was close enough to see the building he started thinking what was so important that they had to meet right now, when sun was now basically completely hidden, just as monsters started to spawn.

His steps became slower as he got closer to the door.

His hand itched for the door knob but stopped mid-air with eyes wide open as he heard something slightly muffled from the inside of the structure.

_Someone’s shout._

_More precisely, Techno’s._

“DO YOU **REALLY** THINK THAT THIS DUMB **LIE** WOULD WORK AFTER HOW MANY TIME YOU BETRAYED ME? NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH WITH ALL OF THIS?! TELLING ME THAT _MY RIVAL_ WAS ALL THIS TIME JUST A **_KID_**? **DEAD KID**? I KNEW THAT YOU ARE AN IDIOT B-“

_What?_

His thoughts swallowed him whole and muted every noise around that he didn’t even knew when did he burst into the house.

\-----

“So… have you finished, Sam?”

The creeper hybrid raised his eyes from his communicator.

“Mm.. almost. Only one person to go.”

“…”

Tommy sighed and leaned against a chair he found a few minutes ago.

“The hell are we supposed to do with him?”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘doing something with him’?”

Blonde pointed with his head towards the body in the corner.

“I don’t think it would be a great idea to not hide him, at least for the time of explanation. If they would saw him they would just jump at the body or think we like, got him out or some shit?”

Green-haired man muttered something to himself as he finished sending texts and stood up from his place.

“I will look out for a blanket then. I don’t think it would be good to throw him into a chest. Stay here and look out for people we informed.”

Younger one nodded and directed his gaze at the window beside him. He had to admit, the Greater SMP lands were quite nice to look at during night.

\-----

As Sam covered Dream with blankets there was a knocking on the door. Blonde boy opened the door and let a piglin hybrid in.

“So, what’s the reason I had to come here?”

Tommy exchanged nervous look with the creeper hybrid as he stood up from now a pile of cloth. Teen cleared his throat and started.

“Ehe,he-hey Techno! How did you got here so quick?”

Both of them didn’t want to explain this whole thing to one person at a time- that’s exactly why they invited a small group here.

Warrior eyed them warily.

“I was nearby. Now get to the point. I’m not a big fan of staying here when people still want to hunt me down.”

Now it was the tallest male’s turn to speak.

“Sorry to say it, but just as I wrote in the message you will have to wait for a few other people to come before we explain this.. mess.”

Technoblade squinted his eyes and grunted.

“Well then, I will wait.”

He turned his massive head to look straight into the Warden’s eyes.

“But not for long.”

When he finished his sentence there was another shaky knock on the door. Person who stood before the door was clearly not in a great mood.

“Hello? I’m here just as you asked Sam.”

It was Karl.

Piglin hybrid didn’t stop looking at the tall greenish male as he got to the door. Purple dressed man with fluffy hair was greeted with a green smile from above his head and let indoors.

Royal dressed warrior spoke once again.

“How many people have you even invite? If one of them is like, Quackity I won’t hesitate just slicing you both. I’m pretty sure your memory isn’t as bad as Ranboo’s.”

“No-no- he’s not going to be here- aside from you and Karl only Puffy and Tubbo will be here.”

Techno’s eyes shined a bit but didn’t change his _The fuck do you want?_ expression.

“Government?”

“He’s not a president anymore..?”

“Don’t care, he’s still government.”

Everyone stood there in silence for a while only interrupted by quiet, nervous thumps of Karl’s boots.

\----

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_\----_

The time traveler was pretty busy today. For the past few days he tried to visit everyone’s childhoods/young adulthoods because he was curious and just wanted to know people’s stories. Maybe even understand their motives? Who knows. But it was sure fun most of the times. Seeing many SMP member’s younger versions running around, going on adventures, sparring and everything else what kids or young adults do.

Just like little Sapnap being carried around by Bad and baking together.

Younger Phil building many breath taking structures.

Small George covered with moss-cape sitting under mushrooms and playing with snails.

Not so very little Puffy living through adventures she likes to tell about her friends.

Young Sam teaching himself how to use redstone and trying to hold back his tears of joy as his first machinery lingers with red light.

Karl was in awe when he travelled there. But not even halfway through the list of the SMP members something strange happened.

He was in his library, writing down last words of what he saw in Sam’s childhood. As he finished, he grabbed his list of the members and looked who’s next.

\- George X

\- Sam X

\- Dream

-Schlatt

He frowned a bit but as fast as the frown came it left his face. Maybe he will finally know the story behind the Admin’s actions? Either way it sounded pretty interesting. Also, who wouldn’t want to see him as a little kid?

The time traveler put his list back onto his desk and grabbed his goggles from a chair. When he rested them on his nose and got his pocket clock ready to get swallowed by a portal, _it_ happened. Or should I say it didn’t. Karl just stood there ready to go, but a portal was nowhere to be seen. He turned his head left and right seeking the swirling pink and teal door to other times. When the male realized that it never opened he took his goggles off and tucked his clock back into his hoodie. Frown made it’s way onto his face again.

_What’s wrong? Did I travel too much today and it won’t let me anymore? But something like this never happened before. Maybe the clock broke?_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Karl walked in circles trying to think of an explanation. He was surely _not_ calm anymore.

His turmoil of thoughts got stopped by a muffled buzzing of his communicator.

He quickly snatched it from his pocket and looked at the message that interrupted him.

_Awesamdude whispered to you: Come to Community House as fast as you can. Don’t tell anyone. I will be waiting there for you and few other people with Tommy. It’s urgent and I will explain only when everyone will be here._

\----

“Enough waiting, tell me now or I will leave.”

Tommy’s and Sam’s gazes turned to look at the piglin hybrid. Blonde spoke trying to change Techno’s mind.

“No-“

“Now or I’m leaving. Your choice.”

“At least wait for Tubbo! He has to be near by this time!”

“Then it’s my time. Goodnight.”

“STOP! DON’T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!”

Technoblade’s head turned to look into the boy’s eyes.

“Happened to who?”

Tommy closed his eyes and muttered _fuck._ under his nose.

“Looks like our plan did not come off, huh Sam? Ok, look Techno, maybe sit down because those news are not super great.”

Karl looked at him with confusion and a bit of fear in his eyes. Techno on the other hand didn’t show any emotion as always. Though, he listened and sat down on a chair.

“So uhm.. where do I start..? Ehh- you guys remember that Dream w- is in the prison..?”

Both the pink hybrid and time traveler heard the way Tommy almost said _was_ but didn’t had the chance to say anything as he continued.

“Soooo Sam dragged me to assist him with checking on him? He’s _dead_. Andd.. _he i- was a kid_.”

The warden facepalmed while the others locked their eyes on Tommy. One pair of eyes wide with horror and realization while the other pair filled with pure rage.

Those crimson-red eyes pierced through the boy as he realized how much he fucked up with the explanation part.

“ **What** did you said?”

Technoblade got up from his chair and towered above the blonde. Tommy paled and could feel the uncomfortable hot feeling of fear.

“T- that he’s dead- a-and wa-“

“DO YOU **REALLY** THINK THAT THIS DUMB **LIE** WOULD WORK AFTER HOW MANY TIME YOU BETRAYED ME? NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH WITH ALL OF THIS?! TELLING ME THAT _MY RIVAL_ WAS ALL THIS TIME JUST A **_KID_**? **DEAD KID**? I KNEW THAT YOU ARE AN IDIOT B-“

_CRASH_

Everyone quickly turned their heads to look at Tubbo who broke the door with his little ram horns. Everyone except Karl who’s unseeing eyes were locked on something no one could see.

When brunette got into the room, he didn’t slowed down and ran into the piglin hybrid who feel on the other teen, being thrown by the force of the “attack”.

There could be heard a huff from below the pink warrior as all three of them fell on the ground. Sam rushed to help them stand up when he realized what just happened.

When all of them got up on all of their legs and Tommy stopped complaining about how he will have bruises, Techno spotted that Karl’s seat was empty.

“Looks like either way you won’t be able to _explain_ or whatever you will do now”

He pointed his tusks to the free chair.

“Frog guy left.”

Both the blonde and the warden looked disappointed when heard that information.

“Mind saying what the hell is going on to your friend, Tommy?”

Taller teen looked at his best friend and huffed tiredly.

“Ok, but before I sta-“

“Tommy, maybe I will do this? I don’t think you would like to be impaled, right?”

“Alrightttt..”

The creeper hybrid cleared his throat and started.

“First off, don’t ask questions before I end, and second, don’t interrupt. Everything clear? _(Yes/Mhm)_ Good. So, I went to check on Dream but had a felling that something wasn’t right and got Tommy to accompany me. When we got to his cell, it was obvious that a lot of things weren’t good. A ton of moldy bread- I’m pretty sure he starved or at least didn’t eat enough before passing away. Blood everywhere. Books torn and thrown all around the floor. I didn’t get a closer look on them, but Gremlin on the other hand, did. _(Hey!)_

Dream was sitting in the left corner of his cell, behind a broken chest. After looking at him, I realized that he didn’t breathe since we got there and checked for his pulse- and, well, that’s how we got the news. Now, the sceond part.. Tommy asked me if I could unclip Dream’s mask because he just wanted to know how the guy who he battled against so long looked like. I know I shouldn’ but I got too curious. Sue me. Back to the point- turns out he couldn’t be older than you, Tubbo. Whole face covered with scars. One eye probably blind, and 1/3 of his face in burn scars. Not a very nice sight. I’m not surprised that he wore that creepy mask everywhere.”

The teen with horns and the man with tusks looked at least touched. Not every day you hear that a great warrior, one of the best speedruners, person who was a MCC champion, powerful leader, a ~~man~~ person that was called a _**“Tyrant”**_ was a fucking _kid_.

Children were supposed to be able to have their childhoods weren’t they? Wasn’t Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled enough? Wasn’t it enough that there were already 4 of them..? Of course that the answer is no. There had to be fucking more.

Cruel irony- a problem everyone always ran from, was most likely a boy who tried to run from his own problems. And tripped into a hole of causing even more trouble.

Tubbo himself knew how terrible it was. He was at one point a _president_ at the age of 16-17. He knew how easy it was to just stumble over hard decisions and fall into a void of a horrible butterfly effect.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, WHERE. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. ALL. CAME. FROM. *cries* I wasn't expecting so many people to like this!! Now, time for annoucments.
> 
> 1\. My shedule dosen't exist but I will try to update this at least once a week.  
> 2\. This is supposed to be a test for a muuuuch longer fic (it will be a dreamon/prison/ghost/young dre fic) bUT it dosen't mean that I will cancel this or anything.
> 
> I have no idea how to thank you all guys!!! I love seeing all the comments and will try to respond to all of them.
> 
> Insta @sioster_71

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have no idea when I will update this ;; sorry
> 
> Insta: @Sioster_71


End file.
